Love and Affection
by Foreveranalways143
Summary: When Bella had opened the door she felt two distinct emotions. Anger and Pain. This is a Paul and Bella Fanfic. Rated M for mature reader. lemons, drugs, language. AU and OOC Read and Review I don't own twilight
1. Old faces

**Mature readers only. Let me know what you think. Review for faster update.**

* * *

Bella,Paul, Sam,Leah, Emily: 24

Jared, Kim: 22

Embry, Jake, Quil: 19

Seth, Collin, Brady: 18

Bella and Embry are blood siblings. Charlie and Renee are their biological parents. Renee is full Quilete and is Billy's younger sister. Charlie is white and Indian and part of the Hualapai tribe. Two years after Embry was born Renee left LaPush taking only Bella. Bella visited often as did Embry, Charlie married Sue when Leah and Bella where ten years old. Bella moved back to live with Charlie and Sue at 15.

Bella and Paul got together when they were 17. They dated for two years and where engaged for a year and a half. Paul broke up with Bella after he phased via telephone leaving her with no answers, and this was before he knew of imprinting. She left for college after that and didn't return for 4 years. After she left Paul became the angry womanizer we all know and love. And Bella grew a backbone And maybe met some new friends over the years. She just moved back to LaPush. And that's we're the story begins.

* * *

When Bella opened the door had felt two distinct emotions. The first was anger. It was her second week back in LaPush and she wasn't ready to see him. He had done enough damage. And here he was standing at her front door.

The second emotion was pain. The pain she felt of loosing her first and only love. He had left her alone without a single explanation. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye to her when she left.

"What." She said flatly.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry how things happened between us, you know?" He said looking at the ground.

"I gave you three and a half years of my life, your were my everything, and your just now apologizing. I left four years ago and you want to apologize now? Your sorry alright." She yelled.

"Bella things were really fucking complicated, I couldn't.. Shit I still can't tell you but ..." He said before She cut him off.

"Fuck you, Paul." She said and then their eyes met.

_Love. Devotion. Loyalty. Admiration. Protection. Possession. _

So many emotions rushed through them as their eyes locked. He was staring past Bella, past her heart and straight into her soul. She was beautiful. She was his. She was always meant to be his. She felt herself move closer toward him as if she was drawn to him. It felt like she couldn't breath without Paul polluting her air. As their body's pressed against each other she felt a current reach through her entire body. It was pulling her to him and him to her. She had felt the heat radiating onto her like a sunbath.

"Bella.." He said as he inhaled her scent. It was his drug, is was the best thing he inhaled in a while.

"Paul." She all but moaned his name.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her. It was uncontrollable. His kiss was astonishing. It was nothing like the kisses they shared four years ago. This was magic, pure passion. Neither of them could deny it. Her body felt like it was in its own personal heaven. Paul, of all people, was in her own personal heaven. As they deepened the kiss he moved them into the house kicking the door shut. He picked her up by her thighs and moved them around the house until he found the sofa. He sat back on it letting Bella straddle him. He was in love with the way she fit perfectly around him. Her legs on both sides of him as she pushed her center into his cock. He broke the kiss as they both gasped for air.

"Bella do you want to stop?" He asked while holding her waist.

"Paul, fuck me." She said looking directly into is eyes as she gasped for air.

That was all the incentive he needed. He pulled her head to him devouring her already puffed lips. Their lips moved together at instinct. The need they had for each other was intolerable. She rolled her center into his growing erection. He grabbed her hips and moved under her shirt. He played with the skin of her lower back and stomach as he moved with her. He moved from her lips to suck the nape of her neck and she moan.

"Loose the cloths." He demanded as he pushed her up.

"You too." She said heavily taking of her shirt.

Once she dropped her cloths Paul took a studying look at her. She had filled out over the years and she didn't get the tattoo with his name covered up. As his eyes came to her warm center he almost lost it when he seen a drip of her wetness hit the floor. He inhaled, and his eyes went black. He dropped his cut off and let his dick spring out and she gasped. He looked at her and smirked.

Paul had sat back on the sofa and pulled Bella on top of him. So she was once again straddling him. He immediately latched onto one of her already perked nipples. She arched her back giving him better access. He let his tongue swirl and his teeth tug on her Breast as his hand did the same with the other one. He moved to do the same with the other one when Bella grabbed his face in both of her hands.

"I asked you to fuck me, no teasing." She said giving his hair a slight pull.

"Eager huh?" He said as he ran his finger inside her slit." And so fucking wet." He chuckled.

"Yes." She moaned at the contact. He removed his fingers and licked them. She let out a loud moan and kissed him hard. She rocked her pussy along his cock to create some friction. He grabbed her hips and lifted her. He rubbed the tip of his erect cock along her slit and circled her clit. She screamed his name. In one swift move he entered her. They both moaned as he filled her, they felt whole.

"Oh.. Oh Paul." She said as she leaned back and began to ride him.

"That's right baby, ride my dick." He said as he grabbed her ass.

She started off slow leaning back placing her hands on his knees for support. She lifted up and moved forward spreading her wetness all around him. After she came he began to thrust into her. Increasing the pace as he she bounce on top of him. He loved the view of her on him, of his name on her right side under her breast. He licked the tattoo. She came again. Bella reached down and rubbed her clit as she leaned in and kissed him. She pounded onto him as she clamped down on him for the third time. He felt his balls tighten as he thrust into her harder.

"I'm about to.. Paullll.. I'm coming I'm coming." She yelled as she shattered on his dick.

"So fucking tight, best.. best fucking pussy." He said as he shot his hot streams into her.

They rode out there orgasms as Bella laid on his chest. They were content, happy? Reality hit when Bella shot up and grabbed her cloths. She looked at a shocked but comfortable Paul and frowned.

"You need to go." She said.

"But Baby."

"GO" she yelled.

He looked like his heart was ripped out of him as he dressed and left. He looked back as he hit the door and she frowned. She took a shower and spent the night crying on Leah's shoulder. Paul had always been Bella weakness. And he used it to his advantage.

A/N I hope you guys enjoy. Please review so I know if I should continue.


	2. Secret

**Hey guys, New chapter ! Please Read and Review. Thanks for being awesome !**

It had been two weeks since that day on Bella's couch, and she had been avoiding Paul ever since. It was driving him crazy, and his wolf wasn't so happy either. Every time he came close to her she would go in the other direction, she would avoid all eye contact, she wouldn't speak to him, look at him,she wouldn't even answer any of his calls.

Paul was loosing it, he was desperate. He hadn't felt this horrible since the day he broke up with Bella. He had regretted that day every day since it happened. He was sitting in Sam's living room reminiscing , when Bella walked in. She looked amazing in her tight, denim skinny jeans and white, v-neck T-shirt. He took in her scent, it screamed to him. She was his. He looked her up and down and then turned to look at Sam.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He said looking Bella in the eye.

"Shut up asshole, Sam told me that it was important that I be here today, so I came." She said as Paul looked quizzically at Sam.

"Well..." He started. "Bella is a descendent of Ephraim Black, and seeing as she has apart of his blood line, I believe it is important she knows the tribe secret."

"What secret, what the hell does my ancestors have to do with this?" She asked only looking at Sam.

"Bella I'm sure you know all the tribes legends, and well... They are all true." He said hesitantly looking at her.

"Yeah and?" She said not even a bit taken back. But this time instead of Sam answering her, Paul did.

"Yeah and?" He said repeating her.

"Yeah and? What the fuck is that suppose to mean Bella." He asked.

"It means I already knew dumbass. I already believed the tribe legends were true." She said looking at him.

Her words brought shocked faces to everyone in the pack.

"How did you know?" They asked all together.

"My mom told me, not Sue but Renee. When I was 15 she told me it was important for me to return here and support Embry because he was going to make a change. She that the legends were true and that he would need me. That's why she left Embry with dad because she said he would have to stay on tribal land. To grow up the Quileute way. That's why I came back because he needed me. But nothing happened and then Paul.." She said tuning to look away."Well you guys know."

Paul had felt her pain. He felt how much it hurt her to think about their break up. How much hurt and pain he caused her. He seen the look in her eyes, and seen the tears behind them. It made him want to die. His imprint was in pain, but the worst part was he caused it. He began to say something when Embry beat him to it.

"Thanks Bells for telling me that, I hated sneaking around this last month or so since you've been back. Shit I hated everything about being a wolf because I know that's the reason you had your heart broken. It killed me every time I thought about it." He said looking at his sister.

Bella was confused."Wait what do you mean?"

"We are are all wolves Bells, I thought you said you knew." Embry said looking at Sam.

"No I mean about the heartbreak."she said.

"Umm." Embry said looking at Paul."Bella, Paul broke up with you because he phased. He didn't want to hurt you. But he Imp.." Was all he could say before Bella stopped him.

"But he did, he still hurt me."

Her words was a realization. She realized no matter how much she told herself she didn't want Paul, she did. No matter how much heartbreak he caused. She would always have that love and attraction to him. He was her first. She looked at him for a moment. He had changed, he was more built. His body was always perfect, but this was just marvelous. He was a goddess. His russet skin and the way he touched her. The loved she felt every time their eyes locked.

She inverted her eyes when she noticed she had been eye fucking him. He noticed it to and had a smug smirk plastered across his face. She looked around the pack they all had knowing smiles. She was embarrassed they had all caught her. They were all quiet for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"So Bells, what all do you know?" He asked.

"Your wolves, vampires exists, you protect us, obviously you guys are all hot including my kid brothers... Blah blah blah."

"You're right we are." Quil said breaking the tension.

Everyone stayed at Sam and Emily's after the meeting. Bella stayed closer to Leah as they chatted for a while. It was weird seeing Sam and Emily together. Leah seemed okay with it, but Bella could remember the way her sister cried on her shoulder when Sam left her. The worst part about it all was that a few weeks after he was in love with their cousin. Bella hated Emily for so long for the pain she caused Leah. Her eyes drifted over to where Paul sat drinking a bear and watching the game. She wanted so badly to go over and just touch him. He felt her eyes on him and looked back. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever until Paul's phone went off. He answered the phone on speaker.

Hello? 

**Hey Sexgod, It's Lauren**.

Wanna come over? I've been missing your sex.

**Umm... Bye Lauren. **

He said as he hung the phone up. He looked back at Bella. He could see the pain across her face. She wasq getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Okay then. Well I have to go. Thanks Emily, Sam. Bye guys, see you later." She said walking toward the door.

"Bells wait." Paul said walking toward her.

"What?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

He looked at her in a puzzled state. He shook his head and grabbed her by the arm heading out the door. Bella couldn't fight him and in a way it turned her on. He pushed her against his truck and leaned in on her. She was trapped.

"Paul you can't keep doing this to me. I have to go, move." She said failing at pushing him away.

"Doing what? Don't you feel better when your with me, feel whole,complete?" He said pushing against her.

"Hmm.." She moaned. "Move, Now."

"No, your mine and its about time you start acting like it."

"Yours? You called off our engagement, breaking my heart. You dumped me like I was nothing. Through a phone call. You lost me. Move!" She yelled.

"NO!"he said resisting his urges to comply to his imprint and kissed her. He kissed her like he would never see her again. They way he dreamed of kissing her these last two weeks. He kissed her with everything in him.


	3. Bestfriend

_Hope you guys enjoy. I had so much fun writing is the first chapter of this story that has been beta'd so bare with me. S/O to my beta for being amazing . Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey! She has 17 stories and still has the time to beta my two. Go check her out. Read and Review, Review, Review. Love you guys !_

* * *

He kissed her... The kiss wasn't like the ones two weeks ago, this was full of desperation and need. He needed her... and she rejected him. She lost all her anger and frustration in his lips. The heartache and the internal pain that she couldn't sooth was gone, the longing she didn't know was there disappeared also. Everything wrong with her felt better, part of her wanted him in every way, but the other half wanted the control he had on her to end. She pushed him back.

"Paul, stop!" She told him, gasping for air. "You can't keep ruining me like this."

He leaned in closer to her "_Ruining?_ I don't know what you mean... That felt pretty damn good to me." She tried to move, but he wouldn't let her.

"I mean you," she said poking him in the chest. "You are ruining it for me being with any other man. You call off our engagement, break my heart, embarrass me by fucking every girl in La Push and Forks, then decide to show up at my door and fuck me shitless! That's how! You love fucking with my head? I'm not that 17 year old you fell in love with, or the 20 year old who you left broken hearted and angry with the world. You probably never loved me..."

He watched the tears roll down her eyes as her heartbeat increased. He couldn't stand how much pain he caused her... He hated himself for what he did to her, and the imprint made the pain worse.

"I loved you, Isabella... I always have and always will. I still love you. When I shifted, I knew I couldn't be with you anymore. I couldn't hurt you like Sam hurt Leah..." He said shamefully, then smirked and said, "I'm not ruining you... What makes you think I want you with another man?"

"Maybe when you never came after me," she said pushing him away and stepping away from his truck."I'm moving on, Paul... and I'm going to start back dating. Maybe we can be friends..." She told him, dryly.

"I couldn't come after you when I shifted Bella, hear me out! The wolf put so many restrictions on my life." He tried to explain, following her to her car. "What's to hear? When you became a wolf you couldn't be with me, couldn't come after me, couldn't call, couldn't even face me when you broke my heart. I get it." she stood at the driver door to her car.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please-"

"Since being a wolf is your excuse to everything else, answer this. Was it the wolf that made you fuck every girl with legs? Do you know how that felt when people called me, telling me your were the biggest whore in the state? How embarrassed I was? Was that the wolf too?" She asked.

"No." He said full of shame.

"Bye." Bella said as she climbed in her car and sped off.

Paul knew she was right, he had put too much blame on shifting into a wolf. He could have called her, he could have made it right... When he shifted, he was so hurt about loosing her that he couldn't see past his own pain. He thought she deserved better than being with a monster, and hated the thought of doing what Sam did. So many emotions pinned him as he thought about the past. He turned and saw the faces of his pack looking back at him, each had a different emotion across their face. He knew they had been listening... He looked at the forest and took off running, disappearing in the trees.

When Bella had gone home, she did the only thing she could when she was angry... clean. She was laying on the couch, waiting on Leah, when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and answered the phone, sitting up and actually smiling.

"Hey, Audrey!" Bella smiled.

"You will never guess where I'm at!" Her friend's airy, soft voice spoke.

"Where?"

"Ah-ah-ah… you've got to guess, B!"

"Drey, tell me! I might meet you... I need to get away from the drama here."

"Don't tell me it's Paul, _again_! I am _seriously_ ready to kick his ass!"

Bella shook her head, even though she knew Audrey couldn't see her, "I don't want you to hit him... the thought of him hurt makes me sick. He's just so fucking confusing! Tell me where you are, I'm booking a flight."

"Don't bother, look outside!"

Bella ran to the window and saw her best friend sitting on the hood of her car. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of black denim jeans, and black flip flops. Bella ran outside... she was quickly embraced by her best friend.

"What are you doing here, chica?" She asked, squeezing Audrey.

"I can't breathe, B... but, I came to see my two best friends on the planet!"

"Le Le isn't home yet! Gosh... I missed you!"

"Ugh... Where is that girl, now? I told her about that corner!" She said laughing, and making Bella laugh, too. "I missed you too, Bells."

"She's at work, should be here soon. Come in!" Bella smiled.

"Good... Now, whose place is this? You're not squatting again, are you?" Audrey smiled, giving her a playful wink.

"Mines and Leah's! Really, Drey? Squatting? Get in here!"

Audrey was the first person Bella met, when she left La Push, four years ago. She was nice enough to let Bella stay at her apartment, until Bella got one of her own. Audrey was 5' 6" with thick, brown hair that went a little past her waist, her skin was a creamy milk-like color, and she was petite. She used to be a well-known model, until she ran across the wrong people. They were sitting in Bella's room, reminiscing, when they heard Leah's thunderous, alto, voice resonate through the house.

"We're having a bonfire tonight on First Beach... we need to start getting ready." Leah yelled, walking through the door.

"Leah, we have a guest!" Bella announced as they ran down the stairs.

"Yoo-hoo!" Audrey yelled, jumping Leah.

"No way! AUDREY!"

"Jesus... am I not allowed to breathe, anymore? I missed you, too, Lee."

"Shut up! Who said I missed you?" Leah laughed.

"Wait, Party at first beach?" Bella asked, skeptically.

Audrey acted hurt, "Ah... I guess you don't want the presents I brought, then? Fine then... and, yeah, what party?"

"It's just a party, everyone will be there." She turned to Audrey, smiling, "You know I've missed you, Vogue. Now, lets get ready."

"Everyone? As in Paul, too?" Bella asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be there." Leah nodded.

"Not going."

"Don't call me Vogue at the party, Lee. I want a fresh start..." Audrey told Leah, then turned to Bella, pointing a scolding finger at her. "Don't even pull that shit, B! I have driven waaaay to far for you to chicken out of a party, because of a fucking guy."

"I am too stressed to deal with him. He's not just a guy... he's my first, my ex fiancé! Ugh!" Bella exclaimed, shaking her head as she buried her face in her hands.

"I have just the thing!" Leah smirked, pulling out two blunts.

"You brought out the real deal, Indian shit... What is it, Lee? Peyote?" Audrey asked, laughing.

"Really Drey? Indian jokes again?" Bella laughed.

"Shut up and light it." Leah smiled as she shook her head, throwing the blunt at Audrey.

"Hey, I love me a sexy Native, B. You should know that by now... that's all I date!" Audrey said lighting the blunt and puffing."Hell yeah... I needed this..." Then she handed it off to Bella, quoting Aunt Bam from the Tyler Perry movies. "Puff, puff, pass, repass..."

"Is that why I was your Valentine, 2 years in a row? Because I'm a sexy Native?" Bella asked, inhaling.

"Let's get dressed." Leah laughed.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think! Go check out Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey ! I loooove her.


	4. Party

Warning. Sex and drug usage in this chapter. And also this is Fanfic, just because they have unprotected sex doesn't mean you have too. Wrap it up !

* * *

They all had taken showers, and were getting ready to head to First Beach. Leah had on a cream colored T-shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt. Only a navy blue headband was keeping her cropped hair out of her face, her make up was light and natural, and she had on a pair of blue sandals. Audrey had on a black, sheer halter top with a blue, fitted denim skirt. Her hair was straightened and flowed down her back, her makeup was perfect, smokey eyes with a tinted Chapstick, and to complete her look, she had on black Gladiator sandals. Bella wore loose curls in hair that went to the middle of her back, a purple floral, fitted dress with tan linings that came mid thigh. To accommodate her looks, she wore purple eye shadow and tan wedges. They were in the living room, smoking and fixing each others outfits, as they kept laughing and talking.

"I'm so fucking high!" Bella exclaimed.

"I-am-too." Audrey agreed as her and Leah bust out laughing.

"Is it wrong that I'm excited about getting to see Paul, even though I don't want to talk to him?" Bella asked, taking another hit.

"It's the imprint..." Leah said, without thinking.

"The what?" asked Bella as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lee? What's an imprint?" Audrey asked.

"Fuck, I wasn't suppose to say anything, fuck." Leah scolded herself, pacing.

Before the girls could ask anymore questions, the doorbell rang. "That's probably our brothers." Leah said as she continued to fix Bella's hair.

"Audrey, could you get that?" Bella asked as she put out the blunt.

"I am not your damn maid!" She scoffed as she started walking towards the door.

They threw the brush at her and Aubrey put her hands up, "I'm goin'! I'm goin'!"

Audrey opened the door and came face to face with three, very muscular, chests. She felt heat radiating off of them, and it went straight to her panties. She slowly gazed up and looked at them... They were gorgeous, and tall as hell! Even better, they were Native... just how she liked them. Her heart stopped as she locked eyes with the man in the middle of the group...

Embry's world shifted right then and there. He had felt and heard both of their hearts stop and start back up, as if they were on the same track. He was now looking deep into the eyes of the woman that now owned his heart, his life... and his soul. She was, beautifully, exquisite... Her dominate, big, brown eyes and her long, thick hair. He looked down at her perfect body and felt his pants tighten when he could see how her tight her top was, and how it gave her breasts... quite a bit of lift.

"Who is it, Audrey?" Bella called from the living room.

"Huh?" she responded, still stuck in her trance.

"It's us!" Seth yelled, walking past Audrey.

Audrey had felt the change within her... Her whole body felt like it had connected to a complete stranger. She shook her head, trying to get the intensity of his gaze out her mind as she followed the boys into the living room.

"Audrey, this is my cousin, Jake, and youngest brother, Seth." Bella told her, introducing her to the two men she had completely ignored.

"Sup?" they greeted, in unison.

"The other guy was my other brother, Embry, but I guess he went to the bathroom."

"Uh, yeah..." Audrey said, still stuck in thought.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Aubrey? I know you've smoked stronger shit." Leah said, shoving her lightly enough to get her attention but not make her move.

"I'm fine, really..." Aubry assured them.

Leah and Bella looked skeptically at Audrey, they knew something was off about her, but decided not to pry. When Embry was out the restroom the group headed out; Embry couldn't help but glance at his imprint. He never thought he would imprint so soon. Audrey caught him looking at her and her heart stopped, she felt so many emotions for a complete stranger. She was so confused, her feelings had shifted so instantaneously.

It took them 5 minutes to reach First Beach, by foot. The party was actually full of people! The girls headed to the bonfire where the some of the pack was, while the boys did their own thing. Leah had introduced Audrey to the pack as Bella scanned the party. She had noticed Paul sitting on a log by himself with a beer in his hand, his head was down and he had on a pair of tan cargo shorts with a tight, black V-neck shirt. He felt her eyes on him and risked a glance in her direction. She instantly looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"Lets dance!" Leah smiled, pulling Bella and Audrey with her.

Bella felt alive as the music pumped through her, she was flipping her hair and swaying her arms as she dance to by herself. It wasn't until the music changed when she felt Audrey grab her hips and dance with her. Leah joined in as the girls pushed and grinding against other. They were dancing for a while, until they felt the eyes on them. They looked up as the music came to a stop and laughed all the looks from the party goers. They just went over and got drinks as Embry approached them.

"Um, wanna dance?" He asked, looking at Audrey.

She looked back at her best friends and they nodded their heads at her.

"Why not?" She smiled at him.

Bella watched as they danced. They looked so happy together, but it was weird seeing her brother being bold. She was too busy watching Audrey and Embry to notice Paul sneak up behind her. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Needing to feel her against him.

"You look beautiful, Bells." He whispered against her neck.

She felt her panties instantly get wet, but responded crudely, "Paul."

"Yes?"

"Let me go." She pushed him away.

She turned to face him and realized that this was her first time truly seeing his face since their fight. He looked different... his face looked as though he was sick, or haven't slept in days, his figure also seemed smaller. She looked him over until she met his eyes.

"What's going on Paul?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing you would care about. Maybe it's that I'm the only wolf being rejected by his imprint, loosing control over my wolf, or maybe it's the fact I feel like I'm rotting from inside out." He spat as he moved back.

"And that's my problem how?" She asked, eyeing him.

"It's not, Bella! You know what? Fuck it! I give up!" He said turning and walking away.

She couldn't help the pain that his words caused and pushed his back as she yelled, "Fuck you!"

He turned to face her, "No, fuck you. Nothing I say is good enough for you. I apologized, I fucked up; but I rather fucking die than let you hang that over my head. So, yes, I give up." He told her, shaking as he marched off in to the forest, she followed him.

"You asshole," she yelled, pushing him again. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

He stopped walking and turned around, pushing her into a tree. He ran his nose up and down her neck line as his hand traveled up her thigh. He could smell her arousal thick in the air.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Bella." He told her, inching his hand up her leg.

She couldn't help but moan at the warmth of his skin on hers. She knew he was right, she shouldn't have put herself in this situation. Before she could answer, she felt his hand cup her mound.

"Bella, tell me you want this. Please..." He whispered against her ear.

"Yes," she said heavily. "I want this."

As the words left her mouth, she felt her panties being torn from her body. He wasted no time as he pushed his way inside her. She screamed as he filled her and grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he began to stroke inside of her. His pace was fast and needy, but he kept his pace as Bella met his strokes. She felt the tree behind her shake at the force of their fucking. She loved the way he took her... She felt her stomach knot up and she started screaming his name.

"Paaaauul... I'm coming!" She screamed.

"Cum with me." He told her as he came inside her, riding their orgasms out in each others arms. Bella felt content, but then realized that she had done it again. She pushed Paul away from her but he wouldn't moved.

"Bella, please, don't keep pushing me away like this. I'll do whatever the fuck it takes, but we can't go on like this." He begged, holding her tight afraid to let her go.

"Okay," was all she said as she felt herself falling asleep in his arms.

Paul had cleaned her up and carried her out of the forest. She was laying her head on his bare chest as he held her close. He walked past the beach and straight to her house. Before he even made it up the porch steps, the door opened.

"So... you're Paul Lahote." Audrey said as she tapped her foot on the deck with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Review! S/O to Tennant'sWolfofGallifrey :) Go check her out !


End file.
